Nobumoto Rosuke / Quotes
This page is a list of all quotes by Nobumoto Rosuke/Loo in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Series ''Sky Pretty Cure'' *"Looking for some girls, right? Why anyway? What do they have to do with... ...focus Low... Though I have no idea where to start looking." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 02 *"Hey! If you don’t want to be a Pretty Cure, then I can help you!" - Episode 02 *"Hey! Then I’m not wondering that you don’t know anything either, Break!" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 09 *"I also want to go home. But I can’t. I said that I want to do this and now I’m stuck here. Even though I don’t know if I really want to do it." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 10 *"But why do you want to leave? If you go back there, you won’t find what you are missing. If you want to see your home again than you have to stay here, with those who need you." - Episode 10 *"I think you could need this. I’ve found this somewhere but it looks like this is more important to you." - Episode 10 *"You know, you didn’t have to make such a big show out of it. (...) I’m surprised that you finally found the courage to leave the fortress. (...) I wonder, if you get mad that easily, what will you do when you fail?" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 14 *"“Why does it take so much power? (...) Why did I do that?" - Episode 14 *"I really didn’t think I’d see you again… I mean without having to fight you." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 15 *"You know. You might not seem like it, but you are pretty energetic and always cheering. You actually seem more like the calm person." - Episode 15 *"I'm not a pet!" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 22 *"Dia. (...) Yeah... um what are you doing here?" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 23 *"Again, I’m not a dog. (...) And I’m not here to… well… you know. I’m here because your friend though I was freezing." - Episode 23 *"Presents?"... "You said this Christmas thing wouldn’t be very similar to the festival." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 25 *"Renka-Moun, or wait. For you more like Sun And Moon Festival." ... "It’s a festival from … I mean back home. I asked Dia about it but she said, your Christmas thing wouldn’t be anything like it so I guess it’s no celebrated in this world." - Episode 25 *"What’s a ‘Snow White’?" - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 27 *"Alright, but you better not be that excited about your first time teleportation." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 28 *"Nothing about me is cute. Now stop confusing me." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 30 *"Void as the emperor… Low mumbled. “Ha, this must be a joke." ... "Because we are talking about you. And I can’t and will never take you serious, Void." - Episode 30 *"It’s better to use as less powers as possible. It’s never good to use powers when you’re not feeling well." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 33 *"There’s no need to know anything about me." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 36 *"There are no two of you. There’s only one Diamond." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 37 *"You don’t need to be able to lift buckets or heavy things. (...) I’ll carry every of your buckets, if they are too heavy for you." - Episode 37 *"That’s quite a lot darkness. (...) A lot power for Catastrophe… this will be a catastrophe if it continues." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 39 *"I just… Just think about it. Creating Katahowas that run away from you, doesn’t make any sense. Unless there is something bigger behind all of that." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 40 *"Awake, yes. In mood of talking, no." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 41 *"You wondered if I’d be as strong as my father. I’m not. He is a real gentleman. And I’m just a screw-up who likes to tease others. Maybe. Maybe one day I will be as strong as he his. But not now." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 42 *"Captain Ruby in trouble. Oh well, you’ll get over it. You can’t throw them in the cold water and then be surprised that they don’t know what to do." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 43 *"When I heard this was a way to get better lives for all of Kamon, I decided what I should do. And now you think that I came here to fulfil Catastrophe’s plan, I didn’t." - Sky Pretty Cure Episode 44 *"Really, the last thing I want is any world being ruled by Catastrophe. You know, living in Kamon isn’t easy. With Catastrophe’s moods, you really need to watch every single step. Living under Catastrophe is no paradise. I mean, I almost drowned because of him." - Episode 44 *"I thought if Catastrophe leaves Kamon, it would be way more peaceful. So, you might not understand. But I thought if I came here, it’d be harder for him to finish everything in a month, as he planned it." - Episode 44 *"If we get completely rid of Catastrophe, it might mean that everyone can live in peace. Every world." - Episode 44 ''Rainbow Star'' *"I'm not even close to be an elite warrior of Kamon." - Low in Rainbow Star Episode 09 ''RELOADED! ''The Final *"I might be a careless, chaotic trouble maker and I don’t care about what the future brings for me... But I know that I want to stay here. With Diamond." - Low in the final episode ''5th Season'' Movies ''Holidays at Skyriver'' ''Legend of the Rainbow'' *"Man, can’t we have at least one normal day?" ... "Really, I had more normal days in my magical home world than in this normal world." - Low in Legend of the Rainbow Jewels ''A trip to Kamon'' All Stars ''Hope to the World'' ''A New Hope in Heaven!'' References Category:Quotes